starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Коликоиды
Коликоиды ( ) были разумной инсектоидной расой с планеты Колла IV. Описание В Галактике существовало множество рас, которые одновременно были ужасно уродливы в представлении людей и очень развиты в техническом плане. Коликоиды относились к категории таких рас. В принципе, они были неприятны не только людям, но и многим другим существам. Впрочем, эта неприязнь имела веские основания. Коликоиды − жестокая раса инсектоидных существ с планеты Колла IV. Внешне они напоминали насекомое с перевернутым вверх ногами телом. То есть голова и брюшко обращены вверх, а не к земле. Четыре лапы давали хорошую устойчивость и скорость передвижения, а две трехпалые руки обеспечивали весьма хорошую хватательную способность. Большая часть тела была покрыта хитиновым экзоскелетом. Образ жизни коликоидов соответствовал их внешности. Все представители этой расы были кровожадными хищниками и даже не брезговали каннибальской деятельностью. В целях самозащиты они были способны скатываться в шар. Дело в том, что находясь в шарообразном состоянии, коликоиды были способны двигаться намного быстрее, чем в обычном, что хорошо помогало им убежать от агрессора. История Коликоиды редко покидали родную планету и предпочитали жить в изоляции. А если и улетали с Коллы 4, то в основном потому, что оказались изгнаны из общества или их больше ничего не держало дома. Они редко сотрудничали с чужаками, а с деловыми партнерами обходились в очень враждебном тоне. Иногда даже могли съесть неудачливого посланника. Понятно, почему о них мало кто был наслышан. Такие гостеприимные хозяева не привлекали много гостей в свой дом. Также коликоиды были известны тем, что задерживали некоторые пролетающие через их систему корабли и съедали их команды. Эти инсектоиды очень не любили джедаев, видимо потому, что джедаи были хранителями мира и справедливости, а коликоиды - жестокие существа с варварской натурой. Через некоторое время после битвы при Набу, коликоиды захватили спайсовые шахты на Кесселе и взяли его производство под свой контроль, в надежде увеличить приток финансов на их родную планету. С тех пор они заправляли всеми шахтами до становления Империи. Теперь у них был источник спайса, а для изготовления наркотика коликоиды использовали фабрику на Нар-Шаддаа, предназначенную для переработки спайса, которой заправлял работорговец Крейн. В скором времени они попытались убрать своего делового партнера и завладеть его фабрикой, но потерпели неудачу. Тогда коликоиды обратились за помощью к Совету джедаев и тот послал им двоих джедаев - 12-летнего Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби, его учителя. Поначалу те не знали о истинных намерениях инсектоидов, но потом узнали о них от информационного брокера. В миссии по свержению работорговца, Оби-Вану и Энакину помогла джедай и давняя подруга первого - Сири Тачи. В конце концов они уничтожили всю маленькую рабовладельческую империю Крейна и инсектоиды стали хозяевами фабрики, хотя и сами были преступниками. Коликоиды также были производителями техники. Особенно боевой. Самый известный пример их боевых творений - дройдека. Дело в том, что они создали этих дроидов по своему образу и подобию. Правда у дройдеков три, а не четыре ноги. Коликоиды также имплантировали в дройдеков функцию формирования в шарообразное состояние и быстрого движения в нем, что и привлекло представителей Торговой федерации к покупке дроидов. Федерация заплатила за первую партию дроидов пятьюдесятью кораблями редкого мяса. С тех пор коликоиды снабжали боевой техникой Торговую Федерацию, в обмен на мясо. Когда начались Войны клонов, коликоиды присоединились к сепаратистам и продолжили поставлять им боевую технику. Их прочие известные боевые дроиды включали в себя три-дроидов истребителей, дроидов-аннигиляторов. Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Источники *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Внешние ссылки *Коликоиды на сайте "jcouncil.net" * Категория:Коликоиды Категория:Разумные инсектоидные расы Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Разумные расы